


Horizons

by rosewindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott can’t quite believe that he’s here. A lot of strange things have happened in his relatively short life, and somehow they have led up to him stranded in the Cretan countryside with Stiles, his best friend and now-husband."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duchessofdublin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofdublin/gifts).



> Written for stilincall for the Teen Wolf Rarepair Exchange. I pulled a little bit from all three of your prompts, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to boxoftheskyking for betaing!!

Scott can’t quite believe that he’s here. A lot of strange things have happened in his relatively short life, and somehow they have led up to him stranded in the Cretan countryside with Stiles, his best friend and now-husband.

Not that being married to Stiles is much different from being his best friend. Stiles is still making plans that - mostly - work out, and Scott is still going along with him. This plan of Stiles’s had worked right up until the road ended. The cab driver had refused to go any farther, and their limited Greek couldn’t convince him, so Scott and Stiles had been left to go the last mile or so on foot. Scott is carrying the suitcase and trying not to complain; Stiles is doing enough of that for the both of them.

“I mean, the website said it was remote, but I wasn’t expecting- ugh. He probably just didn’t feel like driving anymore. This is the worst.”

“Marriage is off to a good start,” Scott teases.

Stiles shoots him a death glare. “Well given the proposal it wasn’t like I was expecting much.”

Scott winces a little at that, but just trudges onwards.

\---

He’d had a nice proposal planned for Stiles, but Stiles was never good with surprises. The second he mentions maybe going to that nice restaurant downtown, Stiles laughingly asks where the ring is.

“Uh…” says Scott, fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

“You mean-? Oh shit, really?”

“Um, yeah?”

“Did you have something planned? We can totally go out to dinner then. I’ll even put on a suit.”

“No, no. You ruined it,” says Scott, only half joking. “I’ll have to come up with a new plan now.”

“Please?” Stiles wheedles. “Let me see the ring at least. I promise I’ll act surprised.”

“Nope.” Scott pulls to a stop at a red light, and Stiles immediately starts poking him.

“But Scott,” he whines. “I’ll just sneak through your stuff looking for it if you don’t show me.”

Scott rolls his eyes, but he pulls the box out of his pocket and tosses it at Stiles who opens it eagerly. The two gold bands are nestled together in their box. Stiles laughs delightedly and moves to put one on.

“Hold up!” Scott insists. “I haven’t asked you yet.”

He has to laugh at the look of affront on Stiles’s face.

“We’re equal in this relationship,” Stiles insists. “I could ask you first.”

They share a look.

“Will you marry me?” They both blurt at the same time.

Despite their laughter, they manage to get rings on each other’s fingers. Then Stiles leans over and pulls him into a kiss. Scott gets so distracted that the person behind them has to honk three times before he notices the light has changed.

He laces their fingers together as they drive away. “I’ve loved you forever, you know?” he says softly.

“I know,” Stiles replies with a grin.

\---

After all they went through in high school, Scott isn’t expecting distance to hurt their relationship, but the first summer of college is strange. Scott likes college a lot. His classes are wonderful, and he’s made some good friends. There’s even a Beta in (ironically enough) Beta Fraternity who’s been trying to get Scott to pledge.

College suits Stiles too. He comes home with another buzzcut and a boyfriend, and Scott isn’t sure which one bothers him more. Well no, it’s the boyfriend, clearly. The buzzcut actually kind of works. It used to make Stiles look younger, but now he looks hard. It’s a bit of a revelation for Scott. He’s never had trouble with finding other guys attractive, but it’s a little different when it’s his best friend and practically brother. It’s going to take some getting used to.

Scott is with Stiles when he gets dumped. He doesn’t realize what’s happened until Stiles lobs his phone at his bed. Werewolf reflexes allow Scott to catch it before it collides with his headboard.

He doesn’t mean to read the text, but it’s right there on the screen. He drops the phone and is in Stiles’s space in seconds. “What do you need?”

“Do you know where my dad keeps the whiskey?”

Scott is back with it a moment later.  
Stiles has relocated to the bed and is staring at his phone. Scott plucks it out of his hands and replaces it with a glass of golden liquid. Stiles raises an eyebrow at the glass, and Scott knows he’ll be fine. He shoves him over so there’s room on the bed for the two of them and sips at his own glass.

“Well this is a depressing way to spend a summer day,” Stiles gripes.

“Oh hush,” Scott chides gently. “Drinking in bed at two in the afternoon is fancy. We’re living the dream.”

Stiles smirks and nudges their shoulders together.

They drink in silence for a while, then Stiles says, “I shouldn’t be surprised. He could be an asshole.”

“Anyone who would break up with you like that isn’t worth your time,” Scott insists.

“Thank you,” Stiles murmurs, downing the rest of his whiskey and curling up against Scott.

Scott finishes his own glass more slowly and doesn’t even realize when he slip into sleep.

The sun isn’t out yet when Scott wakes up, and Stiles is a warm, _hard_ line against his body. Before Scott can extricate himself from the situation, Stiles is mouthing against his shoulder and up to his neck.

“Mmm, Scott,” Stiles murmurs sleepily, and Scott’s entire being freezes. That is - unexpected.

He gently pulls free and flops into Stiles’s desk chair. Stiles snuggles into the warm spot Scott left, but doesn’t fully wake up, which is a relief; Scott needs to think. He’s always loved Stiles, but this is different, bigger. He’s not sure if he’s in love with Stiles.

The room is full of their combined scents and it’s fogging Scott’s mind. It would be easy, he thinks, to fall into this. To climb back into bed with Stiles and rut together, to kiss again and again, like they did the summer before freshman year because they were starting high school and Stiles wanted to be ready. Scott can’t entirely believe that was five years ago, so much has changed. Both their parents had managed to get a few days off work, and the four of them had gone to the beach. Scott can still remember the exact feel of the rough wooden deck under his palms as Stiles pressed their lips together. He makes a decision.

“Stiles. Stiles wake up,” he says, shaking Stiles’s shoulder. “Let’s go to the beach.”

It’s seven in the morning, which is a time Stiles likes to insist doesn’t exist so Scott drives while Stiles continues sleeping. They’d packed quickly and left messages for their parents. Scott is listening to a classic rock station with the volume below human hearing. He stops to get gas about an hour out, and has to stand in the bathroom for a long moment, taking deep breaths while his eyes flicker between red and brown. Stiles is awake when he gets back to the Jeep, the music turned up and two slushies in the cup holders - red for him, and blue for Scott. Life is that much easier.

They park at the overlook because it’s always less crowded, and the walk down to the beach is an adventure. Stiles will bitch about the walk back up at the end of the day, but refuses to park in the lower lot. As expected, Scott has to carry everything back to the car, while Stiles grumbles about the steep trail. Scott takes his hand to help him over a ravine where the trail’s a bit washed out, and then never lets go. The sunset, as usual, is amazing.

“Probably for the best, really,” Stiles says, apropos of nothing. “He’d said he loved me, but I don’t think I was in love with him.”

Scott doesn’t know what to say to that, so he stays quiet.

“You know me,” Stiles chuckles. “When I fall for someone, I fall hard.”

Scott can see Stiles looking at him in his peripheral vision, but he can’t move.

It takes them another semester to actually get together, but Scott and Stiles both privately consider that day the start of their romantic relationship.

\---

Despite some rough starts, their honeymoon is wonderful. When they aren’t in bed, they’re lying on the beach, or swimming in the Aegean. It’s not officially a private lagoon, but since they’re currently the only people in this part of Crete, it essentially is, and Scott is celebrating the solitude with nudity.

There’s some grumbling coming from Stiles’s direction, so Scott rolls over lazily to see what the problem is. Stiles is almost impossibly contorted, trying to apply sunscreen to the middle of his back. Scott swallows at the expanse of skin. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but somehow the matching rings on their fingers have made everything about Stiles more attractive. He shifts closer and smears his hand through the lotion on Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles makes an adorable little gasping sound and then hums contentedly as Scott begins massaging the lotion in. He moves in slow, steady circles down the plane of Stiles’s back, until his hands dip lower, sliding under the waistband of his shorts.

“Take me home, right now,” Stiles hisses.

Stiles shoves Scott inside the second their door is open and hops out of his bathing suit. He presses into a kiss and tugs Scott’s suit down on his hips at the same time. Scott chuckles and clutches him tight.

“I need you inside me,” Stiles hisses into his ear. “I want you to hold me down and fuck me open.”  
Scott catches Stiles’s lips again.

“To the bedroom then,” he murmurs.

Stiles practically throws himself onto the bed, ass wiggling in the air. Scott takes a second longer, yanking off his shirt and pulling his suit fully off. He nips at Stiles’s ass as he settles down behind him and Stiles squeaks.

“Hurry up!” he demands.

Scott’s smile spreads across Stiles’s skin. He fully intends to take his sweet time.

He starts his kisses at the small of Stiles’s back, but quickly moves lower, away from the chemical taste of the sunscreen. Below the line of his bathing suit, Stiles tastes of salt and sand and the olive soap that came with the house. The soapy taste is stronger around Stiles’s hole.

“You prepared for this,” Scott growls lightly.

“Always two steps ahead of you, Scotty boy,” Stiles tosses over his shoulder.

Scott will see about that. He plunges his tongue inside Stiles without any warning, and Stiles gasps in shock and delight. Scott pulls back a little after that, pressing kisses and licks around and into Stiles’s hole, until Stiles is whining and scrabbling for the lube on the nightstand. Scott finishes opening Stiles up, and repositions so he’s draped over his body.

Stiles missed a spot with sunscreen the other day, and now the skin at the nape of his neck is peeling. Scott is fascinated by it; even when he was human he never really burned. He rubs his thumb over the spot as he pushes into Stiles. Stiles makes a sound that’s half wheeze and half moan. Scott starts up a steady rhythm of short, hard thrusts, counterpointed by firm, soothing circles with his thumb. The skin that is revealed is tender and freckly, and Scott can’t resist first tracing the new constellation with his tongue and then biting down. Stiles stiffens beneath him and then goes limp.

Scott pauses. “Did you- did you just come?”

“No judgement,” Stiles whimpers. “It’s your fault, anyway. Too good at that.”

Scott grins, his lips spreading over the reddened bite mark, and Stiles hitches his hips back onto Scott’s dick. Scott resumes his thrusting - longer, deeper strokes this time because he’s getting close too. He’s also more cautious about Stiles’s neck, nosing around the new skin instead of touching it directly.

“Do it again,” Stiles demands, dropping his head down to reveal more skin.

Scott eagerly accepts the offering. He bites down on this new piece of Stiles, marking it as his own. The thought shudders through him - he’s the first to touch this part of Stiles - and he comes hard, feeling his eyes flash red, though the rest of him remains strictly human. They collapse onto the bed, arms and legs tangled together.

\---

They crest a hill and pause to admire the view. Scrubby hillside sweeps down to a brilliant blue-green sea. Scott can see their cottage nestled in a stand of olive trees and a little path that leads to a sheltered bay. He sets the bag down so he can pick Stiles up and spin him around.

“It’s perfect,” he whispers, kissing Stiles soundly.

“Marriage not off to a terrible start then, huh?” Stiles teases, and Scott laughs.

“Being married to you is the farthest thing from terrible,” Scott declares, kissing him again.

He swings the bag back up in one hand, and wraps the other around Stiles’s waist. Stiles slings an arm around his shoulder, and the two of them walk over the horizon together.


End file.
